1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle interior illumination device.
2. Description of Related Art
A motor vehicle includes an illumination device which illuminates an interior of the vehicle. In recent years, there are vehicle interior illumination devices provided for the purpose of decoration of the vehicle interiors (for example, see JP-A-2011-110977).